


all i do is wait wait wait

by zhengs



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, This is DUMB, also angst, but its all gucci in the end, definitely not for the light of heart, idk what im tagging tbh, idol!xukun, may have some wanna get love references, model!ziyi, never forget the angst, uhhh theres fluff, unrequited at first, will have multiple chapters if i feel like it, xuyi??, zhengkun, zhengting’s a christian boy, zhengting’s normal, zhengyi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 03:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhengs/pseuds/zhengs
Summary: “ is it better than to let you down? ”—zhengting, having been in a five year relationship that ruined him, caused him to be scarred forever in his heart. he lives in fear of those around him that may hurt him.ziyi, a model who cant seem to be left alone, made him think that the fame is just an illusion. something he cannot erase now.xukun, an idol who is surrounded all the time by people, knows his place in this cruel society. is he simply one of the many toys that people play with?all three of them make a beautiful collision in their worlds. but the question is, will they last?





	all i do is wait wait wait

zhu zhengting is unusually unlike the others.

he was a daddy’s boy, always spoiled, always loved. his father cherished him so much because he had recently lost a wife. zhengting obeyed his father to get what he wanted, being the perfect son that his father would always want to have. he lived with his father, he never had sex before (his father is against sex before marriage, forbid he ever finds out his perfect little sweetie lost his virginity!), hes never cursed, hes never done anything bad.

the male considered himself to be straight. he always did. he had straight friends, so... wasnt he straight? he didnt like the idea of being gay, what would his father say? would his father not love him anymore? would his friends like him anymore? but even if he was, he was still the same person! he’d always be the same zhengting! nothing would change about him except he likes dicks more than he likes boobs! but it all seemed so confusing to him. so he just assuemd he was straight. plus... he didnt date any guys before... he did date a girl for five years though.

zhengting stared into the mirror of his room, sitting on his bed and criss-cross with his chin under his hand. 

why didnt he like himself in this outfit? it was his usual style. button-up white shirt, blue jeans with no rips or holes in them (god forbid what his father would say!), and his hair styled neatly. 

so why didnt he like it? he’s twenty-two. he should like it. why doesnt he? did something just change in his style? but hes had that style for years. so why did he want to just dress up in a hoodie and move on? 

zhengting shook his head. no need. he’ll just keep this style. he got off his bed and went downstairs to meet with his father and sister. nodding, they all began to walk as they usually did.

zhengting? he strayed a little bit behind for some reason. he didn't know why. he felt like he had to just think a little. his father and sister wenr ahead with no notice. the male had finally snapped out his thoughts before he realized one thing;

his father and sister went too far ahead of him.

immediately, the male panicked and began to run. however, he was cut off by fans running and screaming, bumping into him. he felt a strong pair of arms suddenly wrap around him. suddenly, their voice was strong enough to just hush the fans.

“ youre scaring him. he looks lost. please let me redirect him to where hes supposed to go. ”

instantly, zhengting recognized the voice. that was cai xukun. multimillion idol who drops albums with rather question lyrics, but are still quite nice. zhengting liked a few of his songs, but he didnt love him to the point where he dreamed that fangirls wrote fanfiction about him and xukun together (pffft, who'd do that?). nonetheless, the little words directed power and sent a shiver down zhengting’s spine. 

scared to look up, he simply looked down. zhengting just let xukun hold his body, hearing a manager shoo away the fans. a few things were taken into account.

xukun smelled nice. he smelt like he just freshly exited out of a flower garden and sweet strawberries. xukun’s skin felt nice. it was like the silk shirt he was wearing, skin beautifully glistening. xukun’s power was just.. alluring as well. 

nonetheless, zhengting finally got the courage to look up. xukun was smiling at him.  _smiling_!

quickly, he retreated his head back down shyly.

“ i hope that crowd didnt scare you. you probably already know, but im cai xukun. ” xukun greeted himself politely, the authority in his voice gone.

“ no... it didnt. but i lost my family... we were going to church. ” zhengting answered sheepishly, biting his lip before a question popped in his head. “ do you always help out random people in situations like these? ”

xukun seemee to pause before he answered. “ only the cute ones, like you. ”

zhengting cheeks burst into a bright shade of pink, but xukun let him go.

“ well, you should get going. hopefully we’ll meet again...? ” xukun trailed off, confused by that signal at first, but zhengting quickly understood it, he answered.

“ zhengting. zhu zhengting. ” xukun repeated his name as if for confirmation. before he nodded and smiled at zhengting.

" zhengting is a lovely name. ” the idol finally said before he patted zhengting’s head and walked away, leaving the boy confused and panicked as to what had happened.

 

* * *

 

 

panting as zhengting arrived to church just before the priest’s homily, he quickly sat himself down next to his father and sister. they glanced at him, but gave no question. now was not the time to speak.

soon, everything was wrapped up as the priest gave out the eucharist and said the goodbyes to the church.

getting up and walking out, the zhu family stopped to talk to the wang family.

the zhu and wang family had recently become friends, well, more like their fathers. in fact, zhengting and his sister havent even seem a single wang kid. and one thing lead to another and the two families were walking with eacother and heading to the want mansion. 

zhengting sighed, going on his phone and began to text his friends that he’ll have to cancel. a shame, justin and quanzhe were really eager to go to the amusement park that zhengting had promised to bring them to.

his sister grabbed zhengting’s wrist after a little to stop him from running into a pole, it was certaintly the wang house. is house even the right word? more like mansion.

 _ugh, rich family. bet their kids are snobbish. richies..._ he sneered in his head, but he did have to admit that their house was quite beautiful. a maid and butler eagerly greeting their master and greeting the zhu family. zhengting walked in after his father and sister went in. he hummed as he put a hand on his hip, tilting his head as he looked around at everything. the inner house was so beautiful.

zhengting’s eyes landed on one male, having a heated phone call with someone in the living room. his face was handsome, but he had the sweetet, softest look to him. however, currently, he looked a little scary. so, zhengting backed off.

“ zhengting. go hang out with ziyi once hes done with his phone call. youre very good at calming people down. ” his father instructed to the male, looking up at his father for a second.

the boy opened his mouth, as if almost to protest, but he shut it and shuffled over the male who looked furious.

“ what do you want? ” the male — who was apparently named ziyi — snapped at zhengting. 

hesitating, he replied. “ daddy wanted me to talk to you. what happened? ”

zhengting glared at the look on ziyi’s face.  _amusement_. it annoyed him. so what if he was a daddy’s boy?

“ huh. ” ziyi smirked, looking to see if their fathers werent looking. zhengting’s sister was on her phone, not caring or giving much mind. “ do you know who i am? ”

“ no. ” zhenging breathed out as ziyi took one step forward. in which, zhengting took one step back.

“ im wang ziyi. the model, the closest friend to cai xukun. you know, that one idol you bumped into this morning. theres news articles abut you now. ” the male looked so amused at the sheer terror and surprise on zhengting’s face. as if he was expecting that sort of reply.

zhengting straightened up and took a confident step forward, but his words came out meek. “ so..? so what if youre - youre a model! that... that doesnt change youre a snobbish richie! ”

ziyi simply let out an amused laugh. 

“ we’ll see what happens when the paparazzi get ahold of you. ”

and with that, ziyi simply walked off and went up the stairs.

zhengting’s heart rapidly beated, he sat down and waited for his father.

. . . _just what had happened?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was bad oof  
> but enjoy ??? comments are appreciated !


End file.
